Behind the Scenes
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: There are a few 'unruly' students at Kohana High and Tsunade doesn't know how to punish them so she gets their parents to intervene. From Janitor closets to food fights, its all caught on tape!
1. Chapter 1

**P/N: okay so this is the trailer of my new fic! Tell me what cha think!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto but I do own this idea so paws off!**

**Prolouge**

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the parents to trickle into her office. School would start soon and she wanted to have them informed and ready before that happened. She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt absently as she craned her neck to see if anyone was coming and thankfully she saw the Harunos climbing up the school steps. Mrs. Haruno had bubble gum pink hair like her daughter and was wearing a tight highlighter pink jogging suit while Mr. Haruno was wearing a business suit. Tsunade stiffened up and shook both of their hands as they finally made it up the steps.

"Welcome to Kohana High." Tsunade greeted.

"Hello Tsunade! We're thrilled that you've asked us here! I've always wondered what my baby did all day." Mrs. Haruno said in an obnoxiously nasally voice.

Mr. Haruno stayed quiet, it was obvious who would do the talking for the two. Shikaku Nara slunk up the steps to the school and Tsunade gave him her customary greeting only to be yawned at. Her left eye twitched in annoyance and she was about to say something when Hisashi Hyugaa, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and Yodaime appeared.

"Welcome to Kohana High!" Tsunade greeted as she shook each of their hands.

All of the parents that answered her letters were here. She was afraid that no one would answer them, finally something could be done about these unruly children.

"As you all know I have called you here about your children. Now I know you believe that each one is an angel, and they're all precious. But there are some behaviors that I don't condone nor know how to punish. As their parents you have full jurisdiction over that matter. Video cameras have been placed all around the school so you can see what exactly goes on during their day." Tsunade informed the parents.

"Have any of you told your children you'd be here?" Tsunade asked and all of the parents shook their heads. "Good. Also, have you planted the uniforms that will give us sound on them?" the parents nodded. "Now follow me to my office to where I have the televisions and chairs all set up."

The parents filed into Tsunade's office and took their seats in front of several large televisions.

"Oooh! This is so exciting!" Mrs. Haruno squealed as the students started coming into the school.

The adults turned their attention to the television focused on the school yard to see Naruto coming into the school gates with Sasuke.

**Review or you won't get to know what happens! And trust me its gonna be perverted! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**P/N: WOW. I mean really. This story is the most popular one I've got. I've never got so many reviews for the first chapter of any of my fics! Thank you guys so much! Here's the newest chappie and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this idea so paws off!**

**Warning!!!! language and normal teen horniness.**

Chapter Two

I Missed You

"So Sasuke why didn't you answer your phone last night?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I was busy." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible to the people in the office who were watching but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"Busy doing what? Having phone sex! That's not called being busy." Naruto yelled and Sasuke slapped Naruto in the back of his head.

"Shut it." the Uchiha hissed, clearly embarrassed.

"You guys should just come out of that closet already. Every one knows you like each other." Naruto pouted.

"Fuck you dobe." Sasuke growled and Naruto laugh.

"Sorry I don't swing that way!" Naruto giggled and then ran off with Sasuke close on his tail.

Back in the office Fugaku was in complete shock, both of his sons were gay? He could take one being into the same gender but now both? How was the family name to be passed on? Who was going to inherit the business now? As Fugaku contemplated on how to spread his loins Hisashi was chuckling-on the inside of course- at the Uchiha delima. Maybe he could use this to one up the proud Fugaku and finally knock him off that pedestal he's so fond of. As Naruto was running through the halls and causing chaos in the masses of students, he bumped into Sakura Haruno who was wearing her school uniform and carrying an armload of books.

"NARUTO!" the pink haired girl screeched as all of her books fell.

"Sa-Sakura." Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "hey...so you wanna go out sometime?"

"No you jerk!" Sakura growled. "Pick up my books now! How is Sasuke supposed to think I'm smart with all my books on the ground!"

Naruto quickly picked up the objects from the floor and handed them to Sakura who snatched them from his grasp. Naruto looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang.

"That Sakura girl's not very nice." Mikoto mumbled under her breath and Mrs. Haruno glared at her.

The main screen in the office changed from the hallway to the classroom where the children of the parents were having class. Shikamaru was sitting in the back sleeping while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were just coming through the door. Hinata was pouring over a book as Tenten and Neji conversed beside her. Asuma entered the classroom and all of the students stood at attention except Hinata who was too into her book to pay attention to anything.

"Miss Hyugaa." Asuma said and the girl in question squeaked and lept to attention and Sasuke snickered.

"Since you see yourself above everyone else that you don't have to stand when they do the you will open our debate today." Asuma said monotonously. "and since Mr. Uchiha finds this funny he will join you."

Both teens walked up to the two podiums in the front of the room and then turned to face the class.

"Your topic is Romeo and Juliet. go." Asuma directed.

Fugaku smirked, even though his son could possibly be gay he knew that he would chew the Hyugaa heiress up and spit her out. The girl was too meek for her own good. The Uchiha head glanced over at Hisashi and smirked, he was now going to see his weak daughter in action.

The two awkward teens stood there in silence for what felt like forever. A visible blush was creeping up Hinata's cheeks and there were a few 'get-on-with-it' coughs from the others in the class. It was becoming obvious quickly that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything so Hinata nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and began.

"Um...I, I b-Believe that th-th-the story is not of lovers but of a, a infatuation. Juliet is o-only thirteen and no th-th-thirteen year old could possibly find love or,or anything similar at such a y-young age. Ro-Romeo on the other h-hand is a fickle man who has no clue what he, he, he wants. He literally only met Juliet once and all of a sudden falls in love with her." Hinata stammered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned condescendingly. "Do you not believe in love at first sight. I mean with all the books you read don't you believe in fairy tale love?"

"No I don't love takes work. It doesn't happen over night. Plus it wasn't his heart Romeo was following but another organ that all men follow." Hinata snipped, losing her stutter as well and the class visibly groan.

The parents in the office all had confused looks on their faces, why would they groan when the debate was just getting good? Hisashi on the other hand was shocked that his oldest had said that much without stuttering.

"What about Juliet? Hm? Running after Romeo to get married like a conniving Harpy. She only wanted to marry Romeo to get out of her engagement to Paris. She didn't love him, instead she was taking advantage of him." Sasuke countered.

"Taking advantage of him? Of _him_?" Hinata questioned. "the girl is thirteen and he's seventeen, who do you think is taking more? Romeo is just a pompous jerk looking for the rebound after he got rejected."

"Here we go again." Naruto groaned to Kiba who nodded his shaggy head in agreement.

"You think I'm pompous Hyugaa?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed staring her down.

"The world doesn't revolve around you but yes maybe I am." Hinata said threateningly as she stepped out of her podium and walked towards him.

"Bitch." Sasuke sneered

"Asshole." Hinata glared.

"Take this outside." Asuma sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Hinata turned on her heel and marched out of the classroom and Sasuke followed out haughtily behind her. Their images appeared on a side screen and as soon as the door to the classroom Hinata jumped on Sasuke and kissed him furiously. The force pushed them back into the wall causing them to gasp and break apart but they went right back to kissing each other fiercely. The parents were shocked but Tsunade just rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge to her, most of the staff, and half of the student body that weren't Sasuke fan girls that Hinata Hyugaa and Sasuke Uchiha had a 'thing' going on ever since their volcano project. Though to the Uchiha and Hyugaa families this came as a big shock since the families have been feuding for decades.

"God I've missed you!" Hinata mumbled as she ran her fingers through his thick raven locks. "I shouldn't have gone on that trip with father. I had a miserable time. How much have you missed me."

"I've missed you this much." Sasuke smirked as he slid his hands under her uniform skirt and pressed her even closer to him and she giggled.

"Oh. Thats a lot." Hinata moaned slightly but tried to quiet herself by biting her bottom lip.

"Yes it is and you've worn my favorite." Sasuke smirked as he played with something under her skirt that the parents couldn't but had a good idea what.

Hinata smiled and leaned in to kiss him but the sound of a door knob twisting stopped her. In a split second Hinata jumped off of him and straighted her skirt while Sasuke adjusted his tie. The door opened to reveal Shikamaru who shook his head at him and went back into the classroom.

**P/N: So there's the newest chapter of Behind The Scenes. The next chapter will be even ranchier than this just to let you know. Please review and I just may put in a lemon in! Please review! Don't leave a sista hangin'!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**P/N: I'm so sad today. Today is Michel Jackson funeral and I'm watching it on the T.V. As I write this chapter. My heart goes out to his children and his family except for Joe Jackson. Even though I'm only 16 I know who he is and being black I've grown up with his music and to have someone so iconic die like that is so... no words can explain. I know there is lots of controversy around him but that doesn't matter to me, what matters is the legend he left behind. And thats all that matters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3

A Surprising Engagement

It was silent in Tsunade's office. The calm before a storm and as soon as the two business mogul's caught their bearings they were jumping down each other's throats, and Tsunade's.

"How could you let something like this happen!" Hisashi demanded and Tsunade just shrugged.

"Other kids do stuff like that all the time, just because they're your children doesn't mean I shouldn't let them be together. The only problems I have with them are their arguments, which damage school property and disrupt the classroom." Tsunade explained but her reasons didn't pacify the Hyugaa and Uchiha.

"No! I'm going down to that classroom now and taking my daughter out of this school!" Hisashi roared and made his way towards the door.

"Afraid that my boy will find some one better than Hinata or that Hinata's not good enough for him?" Fugaku smirked and Hisashi glared at him.

"No. I'm just making sure my daughter doesn't catch anything from that gay playboy of a son you have." Hisashi sneered.

Fugaku jumped up out of his seat immediately and lunged for Hisashi only to be held back by Minato.

"No one's going anywhere!"Tsunade snapped and with a glare so deadly both men cowered back into their seats. "Now pay attention."

The 'adults' turned their attention back to the television to see their children back in class. Shikamaru was sleeping while Naruto was shooting spit balls at the back of Chouji's head. Hinata had gone back to her reading and fidgeted a bit , trying to control herself from punching Sakura's face in. said girl was shamelessly flirting with Sasuke who looked severely annoyed.

"Thats the boy she keeps talking about!"Mrs. Haruno squeaked. "I think she goes better with him than your daughter, Hisashi."

"What are you trying to say Haruno?" Mikoto asked threateningly and Mrs. Haruno became flustered.

"N-nothing!"

"So Sasuke-kun, do you wanna go out sometime?" Sakura asked as she fluttered her eye lashes.

"No." Sasuke grunted as he tried to concentrate on his work but that was hard seeing as Sakura kept raking her nails up and down his arm.

"Why? You know we can have fun together."Sakura purred. "She can't do half the things I can."

"I'm sure you can, seeing as how you've fucked the football team." Sasuke snorted but Sakura only giggled.

"I have experience. She doesn't. I'm much smarter than her and way prettier. I've known you way longer and when her father takes her away from you, you know I'll still be here." Sakura whispered huskily as Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists.

Thankfully the bell rang and Sasuke was out of the classroom quick as a wink. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms moodily as Ino came up beside her, both of them staring at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Wow Sakura." Ino said in awe. "You really lay it on thick, don't cha think?"

"What does that Hyugaa chick have that I don't!" Sakura pouted as she glared at Hinata who was packing her things.

"Well for one thing. Breasts." Ino smirked and walked off.

Sakura scoffed and walked off after her.

"Like I said before, that Sakura girl's not too nice." Mikoto whispered to her husband.

Minato and Shikaku tried to keep from laughing and Mikoto's comment and from Ino's. It was true though, Sakura Haruno was about as flat as a ten year old boy. The next two hours went off with out a hitch, except for the occasional prank by Naruto and Kiba. Tsunade was growing increasingly suspicious though, this was abnormal for the children. There was normally more going on but instead they weren't doing much. She made sure to watch Shikamaru, he was always the mastermind when things went wrong. Sure the pranks were funny but they gave her such a migraine.

It was lunch time now and all of the kids were wandering into the cafeteria. Each one of them got their food and all sat at the same table like normal only today was different, Sakura sat herself down on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke ignored her but Hinata was having a hard time downing her food.

"So Sasuke what time are you coming over?" Sakura asked suggestively.

"Sasuke's not going anywhere with you." Hinata mumbled under her breath but Sakura and the rest of the office heard her loud and clear.

"I believe I asked Sasuke not you." Sakura sneered and began to play with Sasuke's hair only to have him grab her wrist.

She stopped playing with his hair but didn't get up from the youngest Uchiha's lap until Sasuke physically took her off of his lap. Instead she went on chattering in his ear. The rest of the table looked warily between the party of three, wondering if today was going to be the day one of the two ravens cracked. Finally it appeared that Hinata finally had enough. She forcefully got up from her seat and slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Sakura I'm tired of you! You do this everyday and I'm sick and tired of you hitting on my boyfriend!" Hinata declared but Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"You're not his girlfriend, just a booty call." Sakura sneered. "He needs a real woman, not a little girl."

Most of the table was shocked at Sakura's words but none were shocked that Sasuke was doing nothing to sooth the argument. Sakura needed to put in her place and Hinata was just the person to do that. Plus Sakura never listened to Sasuke's many protests anyway.

"Plus how could love you? If anything you're just something to keep him occupied until he opens his eyes to see that I am the one for him, not you. You're just a play thing." Sakura smirked as she placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Really? Really now Haruno?" Hinata hiss condescendingly.

Normally Sasuke would've shaken Sakura's hand off but he was too distracted by the wide range of emotions flit across her face, but mostly her face showed rage. And then it dawned on Sasuke what she was bound to do. Dammit. He wanted to keep it a secret until graduation. Hinata kept a glaring eye contact with the pink haired girl as she took a silver chain out from under her shirt and on the end of the necklace was a white gold ring with three large princess cut diamonds.

**P/N: So there you have it folks. Chapter 3 and a nice cliffie to go with it! Oh and thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I never thought that this story would be this big! I love you all! By the way, tell me where you were when you heard Michel Jackson was dead and if you're not american tell me what country you're from. They say that all over the world he affected people. I was watching What Not To Wear when my grandmother called me crying about his death. What about you?**


End file.
